Arcus's specials 2: The Miracle of Life
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: After the events that had happened in New Island, Eliza now has something special with her and she awaits Arcus's return to get her. But one thing stands in their way...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Love sick at the start**

**A/N: It's been a while since I made the first special. Here's the second one! Yes, this is Arcus's version of Mewtwo Returns if that's what you're thinking right now. But who am I to keep the anticipation? Enjoy the story! I hope this will be satisfying for all of you. I'll be starting with a short narration by Eliza herself. Hope you'll enjoy it because my cousin helped me with this chapter only. I'll give her some credit for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

_I am Eliza. I am unlike other Pokemon. This is my story._

_A team of scientists working to create the world's most powerful Pokemon, discovered a fossilized part of a Mew and the result of the whole thing was...me. As they described to me what my purpose in life was, I was infuriated by it that I was able to use my Psychic powers to destroy the entire laboratory, leaving me alive._

_Soon, the Team Rocket leader, who had ordered my creation, trained me to control my abilities. It was going well for the first few days until I met...**him**._

_During my third day in Team Rocket, Giovanni had introduced me to his trusted Vice-President, Aaron. At first, I was completely against him with all my will before we had battled each other. I had managed to defeat his first Pokemon easily using only Confusion. But when his second Pokemon was out, I was left with nothing to use as my offense since his second Pokemon was immune to them._

_As expected by my overconfidence of winning, I lost. But then, Aaron had offered me his help in improving my ways of battling and he had promised me that he will make me the strongest Pokemon ever. At first, I was hesitant. But as he was leaving, I was able to stop him and told him that I accepted his offer._

_When we broke the news to Giovanni, I could sense that he was filled with jealousy and pride. His jealousy came when I told him that I wanted Aaron to be my new trainer and his pride came from the fact that he was sure that he will get what he wanted, the strongest Pokemon ever._

_During the three days of my time spending with Aaron before our first training, he had told me everything about himself. The fact that he planned to be a Pokemon breeder and that he wanted me to be the best I can be. But I felt something about him, something...not human at all. I had felt as if he was keeping a secret from me. Also, I had felt a strange feeling for him as well ever since I was under his management._

_Once the day of our first training had arrived, my feelings for him became more weirder to me every second. When I saw his peaceful, sleeping body, I can't help but admire the fact that he was cute. That's when I realized what the feeling was. It was...love._

_I had told myself that Aaron would never love me back for I was a Pokemon and not just a Pokemon, a Pokemon clone to be exact. But that changed a few minutes afterwards. _

_When Aaron had woken up, he had brought me outside to the balcony of his room. When he had removed my helmet, I can't help but blush at his smile. Till this day, I still wonder why his gentle smile had managed to calm my soul from wanting to be the strongest Pokemon. He had told me that he had found the answer to my strange feelings and what I got from him was shocking, yet happiness._

_Aaron had kissed me on my lips for the first time. I would have gotten use to it because during the past three days, he had given me kisses on my cheeks but this one, it was different. The kiss was unbelievable. _

_I couldn't help but sadly told him that he was a human and I was a Pokemon clone. But after that, he gave me a shocking surprise. As he took a step back, he had transformed into a majestic, strong and handsome Pokemon. I was so surprised by his true identity that I was now madly in love with him. _

_He had explained to me that his real name was actually Arcus and Aaron was his human name so that Team Rocket would not be suspicious of him. He had also told me that he didn't showed me this as well because he was afraid of how I would react to him. I was still in shock by that. He was someone who I had respected and love. He was fearless when he battled me but he was afraid of my reaction to his true form._

_I had told him that he should have told me sooner and he simply hugged me and told me that he loved me with all his heart. I was then in tears by his words. I too told him that I love him and I had told him never to leave me._

_Afterwards, we had boarded Giovanni's helicopter to the Safari Zone. But as we were heading there, Giovanni showed us something, Arcus was now revealed to the public through the computer. Apparently, someone had took his photo and now, Giovanni has his mind locked on capturing him. Little did he know that the Pokemon he wanted to capture was in front of him._

_When our troubles at the Safari Zone was over, we were given a ride back to base and I met one of the female Pokemon traveling with Arcus. Her name was Lily and she had been traveling with Arcus since the day he started. She had revealed to me that she had a crush on Arcus, which caused me to feel angry but I calmed down when she told me that Arcus was given the permission from his father to have as many mates as he liked. Soon, Lily and I became great friends._

_A few minutes later, we were ambushed by another organization called Team Magma. Their Pokemon had ripped our helicopter in half and Arcus was separated from the two of us._

_Later on, I had realized that my legs weren't able to move and Lily and I were helpless until we saw a few of Arcus's other female Pokemon. During that short period of time, we had quickly became close friends and we were soon ambushed again by a group of Mightyena. Luckily, the girls were able to hold them off until Arcus arrived with the other female Pokemon he had._

_After all that trouble, Arcus had created a combination move, the Power Trio Blast. A move consisting of a Hyper Beam, a Shadow Ball and a Fire Spin. Though it was the first time they had done that, it was successful and they had driven off the Mightyena._

_Arcus healed my wounds using Helping Hand and we made our way back to base. During our walk, Giovanni had instead drove to our location where we had discovered that Team Magma was from another region call the Hoenn region._

_Giovanni calmed down quickly and thanked Arcus for keeping me safe. Then, he had told Arcus that he wanted him to become the temporarily Gym Leader of Viridian City for him, which Arcus accepted._

_When that day came, I was up against Angel, the same Pokemon that beat me in our first battle. We put on a great battle but in the end, she was the victor again. After that, Arcus was left in charge of the gym for an hour. I have to admit, Arcus was completely out of the challengers's leagues. He had trained all of the girls on his team well and they were incredible._

_But when Giovanni returned, Arcus left for his vacation but promised me that he'll be back for me._

_During those few months of being used in battle by Giovanni, I felt lonely because Arcus had never return back to base. Although my will to fight was no longer there, I continued to fight. And during those months, my desire for him increased my tenfold and a burning feeling was building up within me. I started craving for him. Most of the male Pokemon were attracted to me during that time but I rejected them all since my heart was already taken. My heart and I belong to Arcus and only he is allowed to have me._

_Finally, after five months of waiting, Arcus had finally returned. The first thing we did was gave each other a hug that I was glad to have. I was back in his arms again and my burning desire for him had shot up a lot as well._

_When we were teleported into his room, my desires escaped me as I was now controlled by my desire for him to make me his forever. And it happened. Arcus had mated with me that night and I was now his till the day I die which is never since Arcus's secret ability, which he doesn't know, is that he keeps his mates alive for eternity with him as he lives._

_After that day, my heart was fully opened to him and only him. No other male Pokemon were able to mate with me for I am now Arcus's mate. _

_So far, we had been together throughout the entire year since Arcus had arrived on Earth and I was happy for him. He was now a year old. Then the day came..._

_The day that changed my fate had arrived. It was after Arcus's birthday. After Arcus was about to leave to continue his vacation, Giovanni had thought that he could control me as a slave to humanity. When he said that, I was filled with hatred towards him that I accidentally blurted out that I was Arcus's mate. But luckily, I didn't blurted out Arcus's human disguise._

_Arcus soon entered the room but it was too late for him to stop me. It was the first time I had to ignore Arcus as I escaped the base and headed back to the destroyed laboratory that once created me._

_When I got there, I quickly created my own home. I had created a palace where a hidden laboratory is placed underground for me to start my plan. It was simple too. I lure Pokemon trainers to my palace to create a powerful new breed of Pokemon to reek vengeance on Giovanni. But as that happens, something horrifying happened. _

_During the moment that I was watching the finals of the Indigo League, I saw a Raichu using its Thunder attack but it changed its target to...Arcus. I was completely at a lost of words by what had happened. I remembered that Arcus had told me that if he suffered another attack from a Pokemon, his voice would be permanently destroyed. And there I was, watching as that very fear happened._

_From that point on, I had vowed to destroy all of humanity for what they had done. Not only Giovanni will suffer, every single humans and Pokemon will be obliterated by me and my new breed of Pokemon will inherit the world afterwards as I continue my life with Arcus._

_A few months had gone by and I had finally finished the construction of my palace and laboratory thanks to a friendly Dragonite and Fearow that I had tamed and even one of the many Nurse Joys was there to help me after I had abducted her for my plan._

_Then, I had finally found Arcus again through the help of my Fearow's camera. I had ordered Dragonite to deliver the invitation to my island at once and he did as he was told._

_When noon came that day, I had immediately started a storm created by my Psychic powers to test the Pokemon trainers's skills which only a few had passed and even Arcus. But what can I expect from my mate? He was everything a girl could ever want. He's strong, charming, brave and smart.  
_

_Continuing on, I had revealed myself to the humans and ceased their Pokemon after defeating each of them in a battle and cloned them as I was cloned from Mew._

_just when I thought things were going fine, the humans managed to persuade me to tell them who my mate was. As I told them the story of how Arcus and I met, the shocked faces on three of the humans were satisfying from me to see as my clones came out._

_Soon, I encountered my nemesis, Mew. I had also found out that she was the same Oddish I had seen with Arcus, Ella. She had used that Oddish disguise to hide herself. A great battle soon broke out, a battle between me, the clone, and Ella, the original._

_I had blocked off all of the Pokemon's abilities using my Psychic powers but it wasn't enough, it only made my clones and their originals tired after a battle. But I was still in battle with Ella._

_As the two of us were about to use our remaining energies to battle, Arcus had gotten in our ways as we blasted a Psybeam attack at each other. I was puzzled by Arcus's selfless action but it was him we were talking about. But then, I saw his Plates on the ground and my worst fear had came true, Arcus was going to die!_

_But as I, Ella, the Pokemon and the clones all realized what our mistake was and what Arcus had done to make us realize that, the Plates absorbed our tears and Arcus was revived in his third Evolution._

_I was still unsure about his action again and so, I left with the clones to find a place for them to live and for me to think about what I had done. I had promised Arcus that I'll be back so he could take me to his home planet after I had learned my lesson. But...something unexpected happened._

_Two years after I had seen Arcus, I had laid an egg. I couldn't believe myself for that. I was a clone but yet, I was able to bear Arcus's child. Though I still have to watch over the clones, I took great care of my egg but it didn't hatch after all those time. So, I had remained on a small island where I had kept the clones from being discovered by humans. And importantly, away from Giovanni's grasp._

_Now, I hope that Arcus will be looking for me..._

* * *

**Current time...**

Eliza was sitting down on a stone chair that she had made and she was watching the television that she had gotten before leaving New Island. She had her egg in her arms and two clones were sitting in front of her. A clone resembling Pikachu and another resembling Meowth.

She gently placed her egg down and said,"You two, why don't you go and have fun playing with the other clones." The two clones nodded as they ran off. Eliza sighed as she looked out of the window and said,"Arcus, I miss you terribly. If you can hear my voice, please come and find me. I have a surprise for you." She smiled at her egg as she caressed it.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! First chapter of the second special is done! Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry that this isn't a chapter but I have one thing to say to everyone reading this right now. I will be putting this story on hold for a few months. So don't expect chapters to be published for the next few months. This will also be in Arcus's Johto Journeys as well. **

**Reason for it: I'm getting a little bored with the story so I'll just be taking a break from writing it. I'll be working on a new story. Until that's finish, I won't be writing any chapters for this.**

**New story: If anybody watches Super Sentai, I'll be writing a story about Go-Onger. Hope you'll read it if you wish too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Island of the clones**

**A/N: Enjoy! Quick important reminder, this story is now a crossover, obviously.**

**Summary: Last time, you all read Eliza's introduction and I hope you enjoyed it. You found out what she was thinking all those times when Arcus wasn't around with her and that she had a sad time without his company. Now, get ready to see what happens next. The current scene will take place after what had happened at the end of the chapter of Arcus's season two. I also switched things a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

When Arcus, Lucy, Snow and James had reached back to the Pokemon Swap Meet, James was quickly grabbed by a furious-looking Jessie as she shrieked,"You better have a good reason for knocking into me!"

Struggling to keep his balance, James stuttered,"I was j-j-just trying to c-c-catch the thief who stole our money on the St. Anne last time." Jessie exclaimed,"Then say so! Don't just crash into me like a nutcase!"

As Jessie took out her Pokeball, she said,"It's a good thing I still have Lickitung." But as she tossed the Pokeball, it wasn't Lickitung who was in that Pokeball. In fact, it was a Wobbuffet!

Completely surprised, Jessie said,"But...but how could this be?" Lucy replied,"Maybe when you crash into that Trading machine, Lickitung's Pokeball must have swapped with a trainer who had a Wobbuffet." Jessie said,"But the only guy that was near the machine was Benny."

Speaking of Benny, he had ran up to the group with Lickitung beside him and when they reached the group, Benny said,"Jessie, I'm glad you're still here! Your Lickitung is awesome! Thanks for it!" Confused, Jessie asked,"When did I trade Lickitung with you?" Benny replied,"Well, after you found me, we decided to trade our Pokemon. You didn't forget, did you? That crash you had must have knocked out your memory."

Jessie's eyes then widen as she started remembering what had happened.

* * *

**Flashback,**

_"Jessie! Nice to see you again!" Exclaimed Benny. _

_As Jessie stopped in front of him, she said,"You too, Benny. How's finding your next Pokemon going?" Benny sighed and said,"Terrible. I just can't get anyone to trade their Pokemon for my Wobbuffet. Is it really that bad?" _

_Jessie took another look at Wobbuffet and said,"Well, I think it's alright. At least it doesn't cover your face with saliva. My Lickitung always does that." Benny then came up with an idea and he said,"Hey, I just got an idea! Why don't you trade your Lickitung with my Wobbuffet? I'm sure I can handle Lickitung's licks and my Wobbuffet isn't much of a trouble."_

_Smiling, Jessie said,"Sure. Just be sure to give Lickitung enough to eat. It loves to eat a lot." Benny nodded as he returned Wobbuffet to its Pokeball and they made their way to a Trading machine._

_The man next to the machine said,"Two more. Okay, please put your Pokeballs on the machine and I'll begin the swap." As Jessie and Benny placed their Pokeballs on it, the man pulled a switch and the Pokeballs were sucked into the machine before switching their position."Okay. The swap is complete! Enjoy your new Pokemon!"_

_Jessie took her new Pokeball and said,"Welcome to the family, Wobbuffet." She looked over to Benny and said,"Have fun with my Lickitung. See you." As she walked away, an old man had ran past her and next, James also ran past her and exclaimed,"Get back here you thief!"_

_But as a cost, she was flung back and she knocked her head on the Trading machine. As she got up, she held her hand on her head and said,"What happened?" Jessie then remembered that James had crashed into her and she grumbled,"James...when I get my hands on you, you're gonna be begging for your life!"_

_She got up and started stomping away._

* * *

"Oh, now I remember. So Wobbuffet's my new Pokemon now," said Jessie.

Arcus chuckled and said,"I can't believe one simple knock on the head was enough for you to forget such important moment." Jessie glared at James and said,"I'm still mad at you for knocking me into the machine!"

James gulped hard and said,"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again!" Jessie smashed her fist onto his head and yelled,"You better remember!" Lucy simply smiled and said,"At least Lickitung and Wobbuffet are both happy with their new trainers. Isn't that right, you two?" The two Pokemon nodded and Benny returned Lickitung to its Pokeball and said,"I've got to go now! See you guys!"

As he ran off, Brock yawned and said,"Guys, I guess we should get moving too. The sun's setting and we still have a long way to get to the next gym." Ash nodded and said,"Yeah. I can't wait to get there!"

Pointing towards the exit of the town, Arcus said,"There's a nice spot for us to camp out there. The hotels are all close for today."

Snow got off of Arcus's arms and trotted back to Lucy, who returned Snow to her Universal ball and said,"Arcus, I think you should get some sleep too. You've been up since dawn."

Nodding, Arcus said,"Sure. I'll prepare the fire so you guys can find me." As he reverted into a Pokemon, he took off and he flew into the forest where he quickly found the spot and some firewood.

After setting the fire, Arcus flew up to a tree and he sat down on a branch. He looked up to the night sky and thought _I wonder if that monster will come back._

Before Arcus could do anything, he felt his body froze as he was wrapped by a purple tentacle. He was dragged down from the tree and he landed with a thump. He looked back and saw the same female monster that he met in the morning.

She giggled and said,**"Of course I'll be back. You can't hide your thoughts from me, Arcus. Since you have my Unagi medal, our minds are connected and I can hear your thoughts. Don't be surprise."**

Arcus was then released from the tentacle's grip and he asked,"Who are you?" The monster replied,**"My name is Mezool, the being created by humans from hundreds of years ago. I am based off of human greed. I am the only female of my kind, the Greeed. Nice to meet you, Arcus."** He shook her hand and said,"So, Mezool, how did your medal ended up on my planet?"

Mezool replied,**"You can blame the humans of the past for that. Humans rather get rid of the threat instead of sealing them away. The humans of the past destroyed me and my friends. Our bodies took so much damage that our medals were scattered across the universe. And apparently, all our Core medals ended up in your planet when it was created. After our medals were discovered, our souls were awaken and we were scattered across Earth. But my Unagi medal has chosen you now."**

Arcus placed his hand on his head and said,"This is just too much. Why didn't my dad tell me anything about this? And why me? Why did your medal chose me?" Mezool replied,**"Don't question me. Core medals have minds of their own. Once one of the medal chooses someone, the rest of the set will follow. And all my medals are suppose to be yours but I'll hold on to them for now."**

"Now I'm just more confused. What's going to happen to me now?" Mezool replied,**"Well, you'll be turned into a Greeed as well."** Arcus's eyes widen as he exclaimed,"What?!" Mezool giggled at his reaction and said,**"Firstly, I know you don't want that to happen but you have no choice.** **But I can tell you what the symptoms will be so you will know when you become one of us."**

As Arcus looked up at her, she continued,**"Now that the medal's inside of you, you'll soon be experiencing that your five senses will be suffering major changes. First, your sense of taste will...well, it's not going to help you in eating anymore cause you won't taste anything..."** Arcus was now in shock. He was speechless to be exact.

He leaned on a tree and said,"So my sense of taste will be gone. Now how will I ever taste Lucy's cooking that she promised on my birthday." Mezool placed a hand on his shoulder and said,**"I'm sorry. But anyway, after your sense of taste is gone, you'll soon be experiencing your sense of sight won't be the same. The colors of everyday things won't be the same. They'll all look grey. Next, the sounds of everything will be muffled and distorted but you'll still understand anyone. Finally, you'll become a Greeed."**

Arcus sighed as he sat down. Mezool started walking away as she dropped two more of her Core medals and she said,**"Arcus, you might need these later. Use them when you need to. Just put them close to my Unagi medal and see the surprise. I'll see you next time."** With that, Mezool turned into a blue sphere and flew away.

Now left with two more of her Core medals, Arcus absorbed them and he turned to face the fire that he had created.

"What's dad going to say about me now?" Asked Arcus as he rested his head on his palm.

Before he could do anything else, Arcus heard a very familiar voice calling out to him as it said,"Arcus, I miss you terribly. If you can hear my voice, please come and find me. I have a surprise for you." Arcus knew who that was and he quickly said to himself,"Eliza, wherever you are, please know that I will find you. Your voice sounds so close as if you're in Johto at this time."

Truth be told, Arcus realized that he could actually feel her presence in Johto. He got up from his spot and quickly flared out his wings before taking off in a hurry.

* * *

On a small island of Mt. Quena, Eliza was busy tending to her egg when she felt her heart starting to heat up.

She smiled out of the window and said,"At last, Arcus finally heard me." As she picked up her egg and walked towards the window, a green sphere flew in and transformed into a very strange creature and Eliza had never seen in her whole life.

The creature was mostly black in color with slight green around its chest, legs, arms and stomach. It had a pair of Stag horns, metal claws attached to its right wrist, two mantis legs were attached to its shoulders, a yellow circle was in clear sight on his chest and on his waist and his eyes were covered by a green visor.

It slowly walked over to Eliza, who was holding on to the egg defensively. The creature chuckled and said,**"You don't really have to worry about my appearance, Eliza. I'm just here to deliver something to you when Arcus arrives."** He handed Eliza a green medal with an image of a Praying Mantis and two similar medals but they were silver instead.

Eliza looked at them in confusion and she asked,"What do these have to do with Arcus?" The creature replied,**"He should know. But you must give them to him once he arrives. Only he knows what to do with them. May you have a nice evening, Eliza."**

Before she could say anything, the creature turned into a green sphere and flew away.

**A/N: Not sure if this was enough. I'm still busy with finding some time to write more chapters since school is still on. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:**

**Again, sorry. This is not a chapter but only a Author's notes. :( But I just want to inform all my fellow readers that I will be attending a camp during the March holidays and I'll be spending a lot of time packing for it since the whole of my schoolmates who are in the same grade as me are going. I'll be spending lesser time this year on this story and season 2. But I'll still answer your questions if you have any in Reviews or PM while I work on my chapters. So far, chapter 3 is halfway done. So expect it in two weeks.**

**Also, I have a poll ready to for all of you. The question: Should I create a group in Facebook just for my Pokemon stories so you can share your ideas?**

**I leave it up to you to decide in the poll. It will end when I get back from camp.**

**See ya!**

**Cross is off for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3: Arcus's desires**

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't update in a while. Just found out I got to attend a camp in March so don't expect any chapters during that time. I would keep on updating but I'm going to be busy this year since I'm trying to get into a class that teaches Biology, Chemistry and Physics. So, enjoy! Please note, my new Profile Pic will be someone important in my future chapters of my stories.**

**Summary: Last time, Arcus had been visited by Mezool, a Greeed created by humans during ancient times. She explains to him the symptoms of becoming a Greeed which Arcus hasn't shown any yet. She soon handed him two more Core medals and that completes a set of the blue combo. On Eliza's side, she was visited by Uva, another Greeed and he handed her a Core medal and told her to give it to Arcus once he arrives.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

**"Oi! Mezool, did you give it to Arcus?" **Asked Uva, the Greeed that resembles insects.

Mezool simply laughed and said,**"Of course I have. Besides, if I hadn't, he will be in deep trouble. By the way, who's next to visit Arcus?"**

Uva grunted as he leaped off the tree he was in and replied,**"Who do you think? It could be either Gamel or Kazari who's next. I'm sure you're waiting for Gamel to return."**

Sighing, Mezool said,**"Yeah. He may be dumb but he is sweet. I wonder where he is right now."**

Before Uva could give an answer, they heard the sound of trees falling. After looking at each other and giving a nod, they quickly made their way to the location of the falling trees.

When they reached, Mezool gasped in surprise at the creator of the destruction. It was the one and only, Gamel. Mezool squealed with delight as she ran up to him and gave him a hug while Uva just huffed at the sight of Gamel.

**"Gamel! You're finally here!"** Exclaimed Mezool.

As he returned the hug, Gamel replied,**"Mezool, I missed you! Where were you?"**

Uva interrupted,**"Gamel, did you give your Core medal to Arcus yet?"**

Shaking his head, Gamel replied,**"Sorry. But I couldn't find him. I was trying to find Mezool all this time and I finally found her!"**

Uva then knocked Gamel's head and said,**"Then that leaves Kazari. Wonder what he will do to get Arcus's attention so he can give his medal."**

Mezool walked up to him and replied,**"Probably using his old methods, sneaking around."**

* * *

Continuing his flight to Eliza's location, Arcus had been stopping multiple times along the way ever since he met Mezool a few hours ago.

He had stopped by a patch of grass and he laid down as he thought _This is strange. I've never felt this pain in my life before. Could I finally be having the symptoms that Mezool mentioned?_

To prove himself, he looked around the area and he was still having his normal vision where he still sees color in everything he sees. Arcus sighed in relief but he regretted doing it as he felt a sharp pain around his chest. Next, something unexpected happened. As a Pidgey was flying overhead, Arcus could have sworn that it sounded muffled and distorted.

Not long later, he looked back at the scenery and to his luck, he was still able to see colors.

Getting up, Arcus flew up and thought _Looks like I have to keep my mind off the pain and keep on going to reach Eliza._ With a final sigh, Arcus took flight into the clouds again.

Unknown to Arcus, he was being watched...from Kanto.

* * *

"Giovanni, sir. We've located Arcus through our satellite tracker," said a female Team Rocket Grunt as she viewed the image of Arcus before he took off.

Walking out of the shadows of the room, Giovanni sat down on his chair while his Persian sat beside him. Smiling at the screen, Giovanni said,"Well, well, well, it looks like my luck is changing. First Aaron leaves Team Rocket and now Arcus has shown himself to us. Find out where he's heading! I want to know immediately!"

The Grunt saluted and went back to her computer to search for Arcus.

Giovanni said,"Soon, I'll have the power I need from Arcus to subdue anyone who opposes me. Team Rocket will then dominate the world!"

As his Persian smiled evilly at the idea, the Grunt said,"Sir, I have tracked down Arcus. We'll soon have a visual on where he's heading once he reached his location."

Nodding, Giovanni said,"Excellent work. If only Aaron was here to see our accomplishment. Too bad that he quit." Giovanni then looked up at the screen as he watched a red dot, that represents Arcus, move across the screen while leaving a white line behind.

Giovanni then took out a purple-colored medal that had a Tyranno face on it and the Grunt asked,"Sir, what's that you got?" Giovanni replied,"I'm not quite sure. But I think Arcus can answer it once we capture him. I wonder if there're any more of this kind of medal. It looks terrifyingly amazing."

Within the shadows of the dark room, a red feathered creature sat by the window at the top and whispered to himself,**"Can't believe Giru got his Tyranno Medal stolen by Team Rocket. It's all up to Arcus to get it back soon."**

The creature then fell off the window and flew away into the night sky without alerting Giovanni or his Persian.

* * *

Arcus was still in the air as he tried his best to resist the pain that still kept on attacking his chest.

When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Arcus fell down and crash-landed in a tree that was conveniently in front of him.

As he got down from the tree, Arcus couldn't bear the pain any longer as he gave a loud and painful scream that made the entire forest that he was in covered by dozens of flocks consisting of Butterfree, Pidgey and Beedrill.

Once Arcus felt the pain disappearing, he dropped to his knees and rested his head on a tree trunk."At least I don't have to worry about anything else now," said Arcus as he picked up an Oran Berry from the ground.

Suddenly, Arcus felt a gush of cold wind being blown at him.

He looked up and saw a creature with feline features visible from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

The creature walked closer towards Arcus and said,**"Nice to see you here, Arcus. Never thought I'd see you resting here instead of flying to where you are heading to."** Arcus ignored him as he prepared to take a bite off the Oran Berry but the creature's hand grabbed it and said,**"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I prefer that you take a few more days before trying to eat anything else. I can tell that you're showing symptoms of becoming a Greeed like me. Enjoy your last few days of becoming a normal Pokemon because you're about to become the first Greeed Pokemon."**

Arcus asked,"Who are you? I already know your friend, Mezool."

The creature chuckled and replied,**"Ah, so you've already met Mezool. Never thought she get to you first. My name's Kazari and I'm the Greeed based off of felines as you can see. Here, take this..."** As he extended his hand out, he placed a yellow medal with a lion's face on it onto Arcus's hand.

Kazari then continued,**"That will come in handy sooner or later. But first, I want to know your desires before I leave you alone for the time being."**

Confused, Arcus asked,"What desires?"

Kazari laughed as he said,**"You must not have asked the full details from Mezool. You see, we Greeeds are dependent on desires. If you don't have desires, you wouldn't even be call a Greeed. Fortunately, you are the only soon-to-be Greeed who will still be able to experience love. But with a desire, you can also gain more power from it. I'm sure you must have a desire that you always want to do."**

Arcus replied,"Well...I do have one." Kazari bent down closer to hear him and Arcus continued,"My desire is to be a great dad to Shocker and any kids that I may have in the future and my other desire is that I want to be a more better mate for the girls that I love. If I can protect them, they can stay safe at all times. Those are my only desires and nothing can change them."

Impressed, Kazari said,**"I like you already. I'll give this as a bonus. Take care of it, will ya?"** Kazari tossed another yellow Core medal at Arcus and he caught it with his free hand and looked at it. The medal was different from the previous yellow medal. This time, it had the face of a tiger.

As he looked up, Kazari was already gone.

Arcus sighed as he shoved the two medals into his chest and he felt the pain going away. Spreading his wings again, Arcus took to the skies and continued his journey.

Back on the ground, Kazari smiled as Arcus flew away and he said,**"Good luck, Arcus. My Core medals will come in handy soon. Time for me to meet up with the others."**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I'm busy with work. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**

**P.S- If my Profile Pic hasn't change, wait for a few more hours or a day.**

**P.S.S- Please go to my poll and vote cause I'm unsure if I should create a group in Facebook for all my Arcus stories.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4: Silver medal, next symptom, surprise**

**A/N: Enjoy! Sorry for the wait and I hope this satisfy all of you.**

**Summary: Last time, the symptoms of becoming a Greeed has started to show for Arcus as he has been struck by his first symptom, dull and distorted sounds. What could be next? Meanwhile, Giovanni has finally found Arcus and he is planning to capture him but wait, Giovanni seems to have something important and who is the winged-creature? All questions will be answered soon. And hope that Arcus finally makes it to Eliza.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

**"How's it been, fellas? Miss me?"** Asked Kazari as he made his way towards Uva, Mezool and Gamel.

Uva shot a glare at Kazari and demanded,**"Where have you been?! Did you give Arcus your Core medal?"**

Kazari snickered and replied,**"Bossy as always huh, Uva? Yes, I did give Arcus my medal. And one more as a bonus since he told me his desires."** Kazari then spotted Gamel and he asked,**"Gamel? When did you get here?"**

Before Gamel could reply, Uva interrupted,**"Explanations can be told later. Now, it's time to find Giru and Ankh. Any ideas where they can be found?"**

Mezool replied,**"Why don't we try Kanto? I mean, they could be there. I know Ankh loves to have ice cream and he could be having one right now in Kanto."**

Gamel whined,**"I want some candy!"**

Uva groaned and said,**"You'll get some ice cream when you give Arcus your Core medal! Do it now and you'll get some ice cream!"** Gamel cheered in excitement as he got up and charged through trees while knocking them down.

Kazari said,**"You know, you didn't have to make him that excited."**

Uva laughed in return as he said,**"It's actually quite fun. You should try it some times."**

* * *

At that exact same time, Lucy, Ash and the rest of the group had finally reached the camp site that Arcus had set up before he left.

Lucy looked around the camp and saw no sign of her brother anywhere."Guys, do you think Arcus went somewhere?"

Ash looked at her and replied,"Probably out to get something to eat while he was waiting for us." Lucy sighed when she heard that and she sat down next to the fire.

Before Lucy could say anything to Ash, Brock had ran up to her and said,"You know Lucy, since Arcus isn't here right now, maybe you and I could get to know each other a little more..."

He was soon interrupted by a foot that collided with his face and Lucy turned to the direction it came from. When she saw who it was, she smiled and said,"Hitmonlee! Nice to see you here."

Smiling back at her, Hitmonlee gave Lucy a thumbs up as Brock groaned and asked,"Who's Hitmonlee is that?"

Lucy smiled and said,"This is Arcus's Hitmonlee. He got him when he was still working for Team Rocket. Hitmonlee has been spending a lot of time training some of Arcus's Pokemon back at home. I wonder why he's here."

Hitmonlee took out a note and handed it over to Lucy. As she opened it up, she sighed and said,"Looks like Arcus won't be joining us for dinner."

Misty looked at her confused and asked,"Huh? Why a sudden change of plan?"

Lucy looked up and said,"It seems Arcus has an urgent matter to attend and he left Hitmonlee to take care of me after convincing him to leave our home." She smiled at Hitmonlee and said,"Thanks for taking your time off to be here." Hitmonlee nodded as he sat down next to her.

Misty then said,"Lucy, Brock, the others and I will be finding some berries to eat. We'll be right back." Lucy nodded as Misty ran off to catch up with Ash and the others.

Not long, Hitmonlee asked,"Lucy, is Arcus ready for the surprise?"

Shaking her head, Lucy replied,"Not really. I mean, he will be excited when he sees them but he just doesn't know yet. When his birthday comes next week, we'll see how surprise he is."

Hitmonlee nodded and got up as he said,"Well, I need to get back home now. Primeape is probably waiting for me to challenge him." Lucy smiled as she snapped her fingers and a vortex appeared beside them and Hitmonlee headed in before the vortex closed.

Brock soon got up and said,"Jeez...if I ever get kicked by that foot again, I'm blaming Arcus."

* * *

Again, after flying a few kilometers, Arcus has stopped yet again to rest.

"I gotta stop doing this soon," said Arcus as he picked up an Oran berry. Without a second thought, he bit into it and thought _Wonder what was Kazari thinking. I still have my sense of taste._

As he continued to chew the berry, a Universal ball slot on his glove opened and Hoothoot emerged from it.

Confused, Arcus asked,"Hoothoot? What's the matter?"

Normally, Arcus would see the cheerful face of Hoothoot every time he called her out but this time, she had something on her mind. Hoothoot sighed as she looked down and said,"I'm sorry Arcus but I don't think I can follow you anymore..."

Arcus's eyes widen as he asked,"Why? I thought you enjoyed coming with me on my adventure."

Hoothoot replied,"It's not that I don't like following you but...before I met you, I had promised my sister that I will visit her. And it so happens that when you found me, I lost my track of my thoughts and forgotten about her. Arcus, my sister is still very young and she needs my help for her to be ready for the world once she's all grown up. Please, release me so I can find her."

Sadness started clouding Arcus as he slowly took out Hoothoot's Universal ball from his glove and said,"If helping your sister is what you want, I won't stop you. You're free to go, Hoothoot." Arcus forced a smile on his face as he crushed the Universal ball using his Psychic attack.

Once he was sure it was destroyed, he dropped it and Hoothoot gave him one final hug as she said,"Goodbye, Arcus. I'll remember you till the day I die."

Arcus smiled and said,"I won't forget you too. Be sure to tell your sister I said hi." Hoothoot nodded as she started flapping her wings and flying away.

Sitting down again, Arcus sighed and he watched as Hoothoot flew further away from him. Closing his eyes, Arcus finally decided to sleep after a long distance of flying.

* * *

Back on his planet, Arcus woke up to see Flo sitting on his lap with a big smile and her furry tail covering his neck.

He smiled at her and said,"How are you my dear? Feeling alright?"

Flo nodded and replied,"I'm fine. But what about you? You look like you just seen a lot of ghosts. Very pale is what you are right now."

Arcus chuckled as he gently petted her head and said,"I'm just trying to figure out something that I don't know. By the way, how are the other girls?"

Looking up at her mate with an admiring expression, Flo replied,"Oh, they're doing well."

"May I see them?" Asked Arcus. But as he got up, Flo immediately jumped in front of him and shrieked,"No!"

Arcus gave her a confused look and Flo stammered,"Well...it's just that...it...they're preparing something for a sleepover! Yes! That's it!"

Sighing, Arcus said,"You're not a very good liar, Flo. And that's what makes you more adorable to me." Flo blushed and she quickly sprinted out of the room with every ounce of strength she had. Arcus gave a soft laugh and thought _You girls are hiding something from me. I'll just play along._

After walking down a hallway for a few minutes, he had finally found the girls's room. As he pressed his ear against the wall and he could here Flo say,"We gotta hide them! Arcus is probably outside right now!"

Arcus thought _Wonder who she's talking about. Must be Torch and some of the other girls._

Just as he opened the crystal door, Arcus could have sworn he had seen a silver and furry leg running into the next room. He looked back at the girls and saw that Angel was humming a song while Jade was chatting away with Breeze. As he sat down next to Angel, he was tackled down by her and she nuzzled him with affection while asking,"What are you doing here?"

Arcus smiled and replied,"Just came to visit the girls that I love." Soon, the girls all gathered around him as they all shared a group hug. As he took a peek at the door, he saw multiple pairs of eyes gazing back at him and they disappeared after he saw them. Since it was dark, he couldn't make out who they were and he asked,"Girls, is there something you're not telling me?"

He looked back at the girls and saw the nervous looks on their faces. Arcus sighed and said,"You girls know you can tell me anything."

Despite his words, the girls were still not telling anything. Without another thought, Arcus got up and walked away as he said,"If I'm invading your personal spaces, I won't disturb you girls any longer. I'll see you tomorrow."

As he left the room after closing the door, the girls all sighed in relief and Angel whispered,"Girls, you can all come out now. Daddy's gone."

From the shadows of the next room, five Pokemon came out and one of them asked,"Mommy, when can we meet dad for real?"

Angel smiled as she said,"Just seven more days and you girls can finally hug your father. I'm sure he'll be happy to see all of you." Flo sighed at Angel's words and said,"But I'm not sure of it since he's getting suspicious. You all know Arcus feels quite sad every time we try to tell him a lie." Angel nodded and said,"But it's the only way we can keep them as a secret until his birthday comes. Besides, Torch is almost complete with her permanent Mega Evolution."

Breeze smiled and said,"But you're lucky since your daughter is already a Mega Absol the second she was born. Wonder if Torch's child is also Mega Evolved."

* * *

Once Arcus had woken up back on Earth, he got up and stretched himself.

Soon, he heard the ground rumble and he looked up to see multiple trees in front of him being knocked down faster than a herd of Tauros could. Arcus gulped and thought _Please don't be a Pokemon I don't know._

As he prepared himself, a silhouette appeared within the shadows and soon, a creature with a bulky armor and tusks protruding out from his armor. His face was similar to a miniature elephant.

The creature then started clapping his hands as he exclaimed,**"I found you! I found you!"**

Confused, Arcus asked,"Who are you?"

Ignoring his question, the creature tossed a silver medal with elephant's face depicted on it. As soon as Arcus caught it, the creature said,**"Use it later. Bye Bye!"**

Soon, the creature left without another word and Arcus looked down at the medal and thought _Must be another Greeed. Wonder how many more there are._

As Arcus absorbed the medal, he started clenching his chest again as he looked up. Once that happened, he regretted looking up as he saw the colors of the night sky being turned into darkness. The second symptom has started...

**A/N: Done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review about this chapter because I need them so that I can improve this story. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5: Injury, Ankh, Black Tulip**

**A/N: I'm back! So enjoy!**

**Summary: Last time, not much things had happened. Firstly, Arcus has now experienced two symptoms, washed out colors from everything and sounds are muffled and distorted. It will be a while till he experiences his next symptom. Besides that, Hoothoot had left Arcus to find her sister. The girls back home are hiding five newborn children from Arcus so they can surprise him on his birthday. Gamel had also given Arcus one of his Core medal and finally, Giovanni will soon start his plot to capture Arcus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I own my OC and this story.**

**Reminder: Arcus permanently telepathically talks to his Pokemon, family and friends.**

**Names of characters: Arcus, Mega Absol(Angel), Blaziken(Torch), Swampert(Kippy), Persian(Ace), Servine(Lily), Kabutops(Shelly), Fearow(Spear), Ekans(Venom), Espeon(Jewel), Mew(Ella), Vaporeon(Aqua), Milotic(Venus), Flareon(Flo), Jolteon(Brie), Mewtwo(Eliza), Mightyena(Breeze), Shiny Lapras(Jade), Heracross(Striker), Dragonair(Sapphire), Scizor(Blade), Shiny Umbreon(Midnight), Glaceon(Snow), Flygon(Flora). Angel is permanently a Mega Absol.**

**Names of children(For now): Elekid(Shocker)**

* * *

"Sir, agent 009 has arrived. Should I bring her in?" A Grunt asked.

Giovanni stopped stroking his Persian's head and replied with a hint of excitement,"Yes. Bring her in. I have something important that I need her to hear." The Grunt nodded as he left the room.

Turning his attention back to the screen in front of him, Giovanni switched on the television and started watching a replay of Arcus's Johto's Championship battles. As he observed the video closely, his eyes widen and they were filled with shock."No...this can't be true...Aaron couldn't be..." Sensing the growing anger within his trainer, the Persian backed away slowly with fear written all over his face.

The door of Giovanni's office soon opened up and a girl with blonde hair walked in. She was also wearing her Team Rocket Uniform.

"You wanted to see me, Giovanni?" Asked the agent.

Giovanni turned back to face her with a very, very, very serious look on his face as he said,"Agent 009, turn your attention to the screen now. There's something that you should see."

As the agent looked at the screen, she said,"It's just Aaron during the Johto League. Nothing special."

Rewinding the video, Giovanni instructed,"Look closely at both of his eyes."

Rolling her eyes, she squinted at the image and said,"He has scars across them. So what?"

Giovanni tapped a few more buttons and an image of a recent photo of Arcus appeared beside Arcus's human image. Giovanni asked,"Do you see any resemblance?"

Agent 009 took a few look at both of the images for a while and she soon gasped before exclaiming,"No way!"

Giovanni nodded and said,"It's true, 009. It looks like we now know why Aaron quit Team Rocket. Because he IS Arcus! Those scars are identical to the ones in the photo. Aaron...I mean Arcus thinks he can outsmart me. I'll show him! Once we find out where he is heading, we'll capture him on sight!"

"Doesn't that means he was the one who convinced Mewtwo to stop following your orders?" Asked Agent 009. Giovanni nodded and removed the images from the screen as he replaced them with a map of the Johto region and a red dot flying across the map.

"We will find Arcus and soon, Mewtwo. Now, let's see where he is heading," said Giovanni as he grinned wickedly at the screen.

* * *

"Breakfast time!" Exclaimed Brock as he started banging his wooden spoon on his frying pan.

As soon as he placed his things down, the first person he saw was Ash and he was gripping a plate tightly with his utensils on his other hand. Other than him, Jessie, James and Meowth were also doing the same thing. Thought he expected this, there was one thing he wasn't. Where was Lucy?!

Finally noticing it, Jessie asked,"Hey, does anyone else notice Lucy isn't here?"

Misty looked up at her and replied,"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard her since we woke up. Wonder where she went." Misty then turned her attention to Brock and asked,"Brock, you've been up early. Did you see where she went?"

Brock replied,"Not really. When I woke up, none of you were awake until you just mention Lucy. I'm getting worried for her. What will Arcus say if we lost her?!"

Ash simply yawned as he placed his empty bowl down and said,"Guys, there's no need to worry. Lucy is Arcus's sister. I'm sure she'll be able to handle herself. We'll just wait for her to get back and then we'll be able to get moving."

Meowth rolled his eyes and said,"Jeez, you're quite relaxed for someone who gets annoyed pretty fast."

Soon, Ash's face turned completely red as he yelled,"That's it! I'll get you for that!" With that, Meowth yelped and scrambled to his feet as he dashed up a tree.

As the others tried to calm Ash down, Meowth was still up in the tree and he was about to relax when he was hit by an Ice Beam, turning him completely into a frozen cat sickle.

Once his frozen body fell and crashed onto the ground, everyone rushed over to him and looked up to see a Sneasel giggling on the spot Meowth was before he was frozen.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Exclaimed Jessie.

The Sneasel stopped its giggling and leaped off of the tree as it went back into the rest of the trees behind it.

* * *

After seeing that she wasn't followed, Sneasel groaned as she made her way to a nearby cave while picking up berries along the way.

Once she walked into the cave, flames suddenly lit up around the walls and she continued her walk deeper into the cave.

Sneasel continued her walk for a few more minutes until she reached the end of the cave where nothing was there. She smirked as she placed her hand on the wall and soon, the entire wall started rumbling as she took a step back while the wall began to move to reveal a hidden room.

Inside the room, everything inside was crystallized and in the middle of the room was Lucy with her wings wrapped around her.

Sneasel placed the berries in front of Lucy and said,"Lucy, I got these for you. Please get better soon."

Lucy smiled as she slowly unwrapped her wings and a big surprise was hidden. She had a cut across her arm and she was bleeding continuously. Lucy slowly picked up the berries and placed them in her mouth and slowly chewed.

Sneasel sat beside her and said,"Please get better soon, Lucy. You know Arcus will get very worried if he finds out you got injured like this. Too bad your friends didn't bother to chase me so they would know what happened to you."

Lucy replied,"I know. But I'm still trying to figure out what Pokemon was it when we saw it last night."

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"Lucy, where are you going?" Asked Sneasel as she was released from her Universal ball._

_Smiling, Lucy replied,"We're going for a midnight walk. I need you to accompany me. If you don't mind that is."_

_Sneasel smiled and said,"Sure I will. But where are we heading?"_

_Pointing over to a cluster of trees, Lucy said,"I've just discovered a beautiful lake nearby. I was hoping that you would follow me to get something to drink." _

_Nodding, Sneasel got up and she climbed onto Lucy's back. Lucy then said,"Great! I'm sure we'll be back by morning and before everyone else wakes up. But be quiet. We don't want to wake the Wild Pokemon up."_

_Soon, the two girls were making their way to the lake._

_Once they were at the lake, Sneasel jumped into the water and started swimming as she said,"You were right! This is a beautiful lake! I wish Arcus was here to see this with us."_

_Lucy nodded and said,"Yeah. Too bad he's gone again. I wonder where he is." _

_Just then, they both heard a splash of water and they turn their attention to a rustling bush. As Lucy approached it, she said,"Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_As she gotten closer, a streak of red and white flew out of the bush and knocked Lucy down as it flew off into the sky and disappeared._

_Seeing this, Sneasel got out of the water and ran over to Lucy."Are you alright, Lucy?" Asked Sneasel._

_Lucy slowly got up and said,"I don't think so." As she took a look at her arm, she saw a huge cut on it and a pain filled her._

* * *

_I'm getting closer...I feel it._ Thought Arcus as he landed at the edge of a hill.

Right in front of him, was the one and only, Mt. Quena.

Smiling to himself, Arcus quickly reverted into his human form and started descending downhill but since it was morning, he was sure no one was awake yet. So he continued his descend.

But as soon as he reached the bottom of the hill, red-colored feathers started appearing from the sky and Arcus picked one of it up. Only to be blasted on his back by a fireball that knocked him down.

As he turned his attention to the attacker, his eyes widen as he was staring at another weird monster which he soon recognized as a Greeed.

**"So you are the one that everyone calls Arcus. Not so tough when caught off guard, are you?"** Said the Greeed.

Arcus got up and said,"It's actually quite cowardly to attack from behind. You know that right?"

The Greeed huffed and sat down before saying,**"Look, the only reason I'm here is because I have something important to give you and also some information about what Team Rocket is planning."**

With his eyes widen, Arcus asked,"What about Team Rocket?"

**"Team Rocket,"** said the Greeed,**"Is planning something big. It has something to do with you. Besides that, here you go..." **The Greeed then tossed a red medal over to Arcus and he caught it.

**"That's one of my Core right there. Take care of it or I'll be coming after you."**

Without another word, the Greeed spread his wings and lifted off the ground before saying,**"Oh, my name's Ankh by the way."**

Once Ankh was gone from plain sight, Arcus examined the medal and saw that it had a symbol of a hawk. Arcus then clenched it in his hand and it was absorbed.

Sighing, Arcus continued walking away after saying,"Why did this happen to me?"

**A/N: Sorry that I'm writing shorter now. I'm just busy because I'm having my exams next week. Wish me luck and the next chapter will be up on Thursday or Friday. Please review and criticism is allowed. Feel free to leave a PM for me and don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story if you want to and even better, Add me to your Favorite Author lists and/or Following list.**


End file.
